Baby Love
by PhoenixBlaze8
Summary: AU. Sirius never died. Lily and James are brought back to life. Someone close to Hermione dies and she now is left with a baby. Who should help her but Harry. hhr this is my first time tell me if it's good
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two girls were walking in the park minding their own business as they talked. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. They had no clue that what was about to happen to them was gonna change everything. The girl on the right was named Jessica Granger. She was 5'8" with straight blonde hair that fell to her mid-back. She also had crystal blue eyes that could look right through you. She was wearing tight black hip hugging jeans, a red tang-top that had the words _'Rebel With A Cause'_ on it in white and black Sketchers. The girl on the left was Hermione Granger. She was also 5'8" but had chestnut brown hair that fell in waves to her mid-back. She has chocolate colored eyes that had a hint of gold in them. She had on some blue hip huggers and a white cami top. With this ensemble she was wearing white and blue sketchers. They decided to take a short cut through the grove of trees to Hermione's house. They didn't know at the time that this would be a huge mistake. They should have stayed out in the open.

"Well look at what we have here. It's the mudblood and a muggle, how sweet." A sickly voice said from the shadows

"Who's there?" Hermione demanded as she reached for her wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A silky voice replied.

"Oh really," Hermione asks as she realized that her wand wasn't in her pocket like it usually was.

Slightly panicking she begins to look for her wand. Her cousin was obviously confused and kept looking around.

"Hermione what's going on?" She asked confused

"I can't find it." She says stricken. Looking up at her cousin she yells, "JESS RUN!"

Her cousin tries to do just that with Hermione right behind her. However they didn't get far before they are surrounded.

"Mione what do we do? Who are these people?" She inquired frightened

"They're deatheaters Jess. They're the people I told you about."

"Aww…. You've talked about us? I'm flattered. To bad its probably gonna be the last thing you do." The sickly voice said evilly

"Bugger off Bellatrix." Hermione hissed

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yells pointing her wand at Hermione

Hermione falls to the ground screaming in agony. Jessica looks on in fear. She doesn't know what to do. She knew that she has to stop them somehow but wasn't sure how to. She looks at the cloaked figure in anger and disgust.

"Leave her alone!" She screams a she begins to run toward the women.

"I don't think so," the silky voice says. Pointing his wand he calmly says, "Crucio."

Jessica falls to the ground screaming in intense pain. She couldn't think at all. To her it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her at once. Hermione lay panting on the ground. She could hear her cousin screaming but was powerless to do anything. She tried sitting up as her body protested in agony. She bit down on her lip to avoid screaming aloud.

"Leave her alone Lucius! She has nothing to do with this!" She screams at them angrily

Lucius released the spell and Jess lay their panting on the ground. She was only five feet away from Hermione. As she looked at her cousin she remembered something. At the end of term Harry had given her a ring and told her to wear it always and that if she needed to get away all she had to do was rub the jewel and say, "_Sanctuary_." She knew that she couldn't leave her cousin there. She looked to her side and saw her purse open next to her. With relief she spotted her wand lying partly out. Reaching out she grabbed her purse and realized that she only had one try to get this done. Pulling it out, she quickly pointed it at Jessica.

"Accio Jessica!" She called.

Jessica came flying toward her and she heard Lucius yell for the others to stop them. She quickly rubbed her ring and said "Sanctuary." With a pull she and her cousin disappeared from the area just as a bunch on spells hit the spot they were just in. They roughly landed on the floor to someone's house. Briefly looking around she noticed she was in Grimmauld Place. She didn't realize that she had just interrupted an Order meeting. Two identical red heads stood up first upon recognizing the person.

"Hermione!" they yell together

Rushing over to her they lightly lifted her cousin off of her and placed her on the ground.

"Are you okay?" One asked who she assumed was Fred

"What happened?" The other wanted to know.

"Deatheaters attacked us in the park. Jessie!?" She yelled trying to get up and beginning to panic

"Hermione calm down she's right next to you." They say placatingly

"You have to help her," She says desperately

"We will Ms. Granger but first you need to tell us what happened. Madame Pomfrey has been called and is on her way." Albus Dumbledore reassures her

"We were walking in a park and decided to take a shortcut through a grove of trees. We were attacked there. I couldn't find my wand. Usually I would have it in my pocket but it wasn't. It ended up being in my purse. I told Jess to run. I was right behind her but they surrounded us. Bellatrix started taunting us and I told them to leave her out of it. They cast the Cruciatus on me. I heard Jess scream for them to leave me alone. I think she tried to attack her but Lucius cast the spell on her. The curse was taken off of me. As I was sitting up I saw my wand sticking out of my purse. Luckily I remembered the portkey that Harry gave me. After Accioing her to me I activated the portkey and here we are. Now you have got to help her." She says pleading

"We will Hermione. Now who is she?" Sirius asks her

"She's my cousin," She says looking at her sadly

"I'm gonna get Harry," someone who sounded like Remus says

The fireplace burst into life as the Hogwarts mediwitch stepped through. She quickly assessed the situation before walking over to the two girls laying on the ground. Laying her medical bag down she waved her wand over both to find out the diagnosis. Noticing the blonde girl (Jessica) was the most injured she decided she would be first.

"Ms. Granger I am shocked to find out it was you in the attack. When Albus flooed me I thought that I would be seeing young Mr. Potter not you. Can you tell me how long you and this young woman were under the Cruciatus?" She asked politely while handing her a potion to take away the effects of the curse.

"I was under about two or three minutes I think. I'm not entirely positive on that. All I felt was agonizing pain. It could have been only a minute or a few seconds I don't really know. I think she was under for two minutes. But she's a muggle wouldn't it be worse for her. Also when she was younger she had an irregular heart beat. Will she be okay?" She inquired anxiously

"I don't know Hermione. I can't give her potions. You know they have no affect on muggles." She runs her wand over the girl again to notice her heart was beginning to slow down. Looking stricken she immediately began casting spells to try to at least save the girl. She knew that Hermione was watching her every move. The girl groaned slightly as she briefly returned to consciousness.

"Mione?" She asks

"I'm right here Jess. You'll be okay." She says as tears fall down her face.

She crawled over to be right next to her cousin and took her hand. She hoped with all her heart that what she said was actually gonna be the outcome but knew her cousin's chances of survival were very slim.

"It's okay Mione. I know I'm dying. I'll be with my parents and Jordan now. Just know that I love you and Aunt Jane and Uncle Dan. Take care of Kaitlyn for me." She says weakly before her eyes close shut

"No!" She screamed. "You can't die Jess! I need you! Kaitlyn needs you! I love you! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed hysterically

No one knew how to react. Hermione was grieving after all she just lost her cousin. It was only natural for her to be distraught. Harry walked into the room to hear Hermione screaming for her cousin to come back. Harry looked at the twins who had grief stricken looks on their faces. Walking over to them he figured they could tell him what happened. After being filled in he walked over to Hermione. Bending down next to her he tried to talk to her.

"Hermione…. sweetie come on. She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. You'll see her again one day." He says softly

"NO!" She says firmly.

"Hermione she's gone. You can't do anything." He says softly

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" She yelled at him

"Yes she is. You may not like it but she is." he says simply

"It's all my fault." she says guiltily

"No it's not." he says firmly

"YES IT IS! BECAUSE SHE'S RELATED TO ME AND WAS WITH ME SHE DIED!" She yelled loudly making other cringe

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! IT'S NO ONE'S FAULT BUT VOLDEMORT AND HIS STUPID FOLLOWERS! DON'T BLAME YOURSELF! Is that understood?" He asks softly at the end as he pulled her into his arms

Albus thought that that would be a proper time to remove the body from sight. Casting the levitation charm on the body he began walking for the door. Hermione noticing that her cousin wasn't next to her quickly stood up. Harry followed her and managed to grab her around the waist from behind before she could take a step.

"JESSIE!" She screamed hysterically. "LET ME GO I HAVE TO BE WITH HER! JESSIE!" She screams hysterically. "HARRY LET ME GO! JESSIEEE!" She cries desperately. "JESSSSIE!" She screamed loudly as she struggled in Harry's arms.

Hermione continues to struggle against Harry but he refused to let her go. He pulled her close up against his chest and just held her. He tried to ignore her pleads and screams and her struggles. He knew that what he was doing was for the best even though he felt awful for doing this to her. As soon as the body was removed from her sight she practically collapsed in a tearful fit. All she wanted to do was be with her cousin. The overwhelming grief and guilt swept over her and there was nothing she could do but cry. So that's what she did. Harry had lowered them both down to the floor and let her weep. Soon the day's events and all the crying left her exhausted and she fell asleep in his arms. Lightly he picked her up bridal style and walked over to the couch. Placing her down on the couch and sitting next to her he put her head in his lap and began running his hand through her hair in a soothing manner. He didn't say a word to the others gathered which they weren't entirely sure if it was a good or bad thing yet.

"Um…Harry?" Ron asked from the doorway.

Hermione's screaming had attracted Ron, Ginny, Draco and Lavender to come check out what the commotion was. They walked in while Hermione was crying on the floor. They stood in the doorway unsure of what they can do to help. They knew the best person to help her was already there. Besides Ron knew he wasn't that good when it came to comforting distraught girls. Harry looked up at his friend after being addressed.

"Yes Ron?" he replies in an even voice

"What happened? Is Hermione alright?" he questions uncertainly

"No she's not alright Ron. But hopefully in time she will be. She just witnessed her cousin being tortured which just resulted in her cousin's death."

Ron and the other three teens look at him in surprise. They weren't sure how to respond to that. The one thing they knew for sure was the fact that she was gonna need them now more than ever.

"Merlin that's awful." Ginny says sadly.

"She must feel awful. Where's her family? Are they okay?" Lavender asks worriedly

"Her family? Oh no her family. We have to go get them. They could be in danger. If the Deatheater caught Hermione and her cousin in a park near her house then her family could be in danger. Besides they're muggles. They don't have a chance against magic." Harry says beginning to get panicked as images of what could happen flew through his mind.

"Harry calm down. I'll go get them, with Albus' permission of course." Sirius offers.

"I'll go too." Tonks offers.

"I better go with them." Remus adds

"Alright you three may go, but be safe children." Albus tells them

The three of them began putting on their jackets. With their wands in their pockets, at easy access they headed toward the door. As they opened their door and was about to exit Harry's voice carried over to them.

"Be fast but be careful you guys. I can't lose you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters you don't recognize. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2**

They apparated to an alley close to Hermione's house. With their hoods drawn up covering their faces and their wands hidden in their sleeves they headed toward her house. As a precaution they tried to keep to the shadows. However, no one was out that they could see except for a few stray cats. Quickly they found her house and were glad to see that there was a light still on . Walking up to the door Sirius knocked two times. They didn't have to wait long though because soon after knocking they heard footsteps headed to the door.

"Who is it?" A male voice asked

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. We're here about Hermione." Sirius replies back.

The door was quickly pulled open and they were met by a man around forty with dark brown hair that had flecks of gray in it. He immediately motions them inside.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Is she hurt? What about Jessie?" he rambles quickly

"Mr. Granger please calm down. Now where is your wife? Is she around?" Remus asked, taking a hold of the situation.

"Yes she's upstairs in the nursery. We can go up there or I could go get her if you want."

"It will probably be easier if we went upstairs. It's closer to the bedrooms I would imagine." Remus answers him

"Alright follow me. Oh by the way my name is Dan." He says before turning toward the stairs and walking up them.

At the top he takes a left and enters the second door on the right. The others followed him silently. They had a tacit agreement that the Grangers wouldn't be told here. They thought it would be better if they were told back at Grimmauld. Before they reached the room that Dan had just entered they heard a woman's voice.

"Dan? Who was at the door?"

"It was Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. They were here about Hermione."

"Is she okay? What about Jessie?" the woman asks hurriedly

"I don't know Jane. They wouldn't say anything. They wanted to talk to us together." He says trying to calm her and keep his own worries from surfacing.

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks appeared at the doorway and they couldn't help but look around. They saw a room painted pink with small hearts around the room. Of course there was baby things scattered around the room as well. In the woman's arms, who they now knew was named Jane, was a small pink bundle. Jane was sitting in a rocking chair lightly moving back and forth in a soothing manner. Both Grangers looked over at them as they stood in the doorway.

"Please come in. But do try to keep your voices down. I'm just getting her to fall asleep. I'm Jane by the way." She says with a small smile toward them.

"Well good evening Jane and Dan. We're sorry for showing up unannounced. As we told Dan downstairs we're here about Hermione. You see she showed up at Sirius' place with her cousin in kinda bad shape. They were attacked by deatheaters today. You'll find out more when we arrive there. However, we need you to figure out what you want to take with you now because we believe that you may not be safe here any longer." Remus says in his usual calm voice.

"Oh my God, is my baby okay?" Jane asked shocked

"Hermione will be fine Jane. Now is there anything that you two need help gathering because we can pack things a lot easier using magic." Sirius explains

"Alright well I'm assuming you don't have any baby things at that place of yours so we'll need everything here." Jane explains as she gets up off the chair.

"Okay." Tonks says as she waves her wand and everything became miniaturized.

Remus conjures up a box for her and Tonks levitates everything into it. They then get read to leave the room. They follow the Grangers into the master bedroom and wait for them to tell them what they wanted packed in this room as well. Jane hands the now sleeping baby to Dan and heads toward the closet. She grabs a suitcase out of it and turns back to the adult wizards/witch.

"How long are we gonna be staying there? I need to know how much clothes to pack for."

"We should just pack it all." Tonks suggests

"Alright stand back." Remus says.

With a flick of his wand all the clothes in the closet zoomed out, shrunk themselves and then entered the open suitcase.

"Is that it then?" Remus inquired

"No I need to have all my books with me. Not to mention the photo albums." Jane answered back before he even finished the question

"Alright we're are your books?" Remus asked patiently

"Now we know where Hermione gets it from." Sirius whispered to Tonks.

She just nodded back trying not to laugh. They all followed Jane out the door. Remus had put the now shrunk suitcase in his robe pocket. When they saw where all the books were kept they couldn't help but be in shock. They had been led into a library that had shelves lined all the way to the ceiling on all four walls. There was even a ladder there to reach books on higher shelves. Sirius couldn't believe it. He however knew that they were taking a bit to long.

"Alright we gotta hurry this up." Sirius exclaims

Remus conjures up a box and with a flick of his wand and a nonverbal spell later all the books came flying off the shelves and into the box being shrunken once the reached it. It was all done in a matter of minutes. With that done Sirius, Remus, and Tonks looked at the couple inquisitively.

"I just wanna get my cookbooks from the kitchen then I'm fine." Jane answered

"Where's Hermione's room?" Tonks asked

"Two doors down on the left." Dan answered

"Thank you." Turning toward the boys she said, "You go with them. I'll get Hermione's room done that way we'll be out of here faster."

"Okay." Sirius agrees

So leaving the room they split up with Tonks heading to Hermione's room and the others heading downstairs. After getting the cookbooks and whatever else the Granger remembered needing they were all set ad just waiting for Tonks to come down. They didn't have to wait long though for a minute later she came downstairs with a pet cage.

"We almost forgot about Crookshanks." She said before they could ask

"Alright so is everyone set to go?" Sirius asked

Receiving nods from everyone he led the way outside. He took a hold of Crookshanks so that Tonks could apparate with Jane, and Remus could take Dan. With a 'pop' they were gone. They appeared down the street from Grimmauld Place. They waited a few minutes for Jane and Dan to get used to their surroundings before they moved on. The baby was still sleeping sounding. Remus took out a piece of parchment and showed it to them.

"Read this. Memorize it." He ordered, "Got it?" He asked them.

Getting a nod of acceptance he soundlessly set it on fire. When they were in the proper position they looked back at the Grangers. It was Sirius who spoke next.

"Remember that piece of parchment we told you to memorize?" He asked them

"Yes." they answered together

"Good, now think about what it said." He ordered

They did just that and then gasped at what they saw. They couldn't hide their amazement, it wasn't every day that a house appeared out of nowhere. Sirius smiled at their reactions before leading them up to the house. Opening the door he led them inside and received another gasp of surprise from his two new houseguests.

"Welcome Dan and Jane to Grimmauld Place." he says bowing slightly

"Where's our daughter?" Jane demanded after getting over her shock

"She's probably still in the living room. When we left she had fallen asleep with her head in Harry's lap." He answered patiently

"You told us that everything would be explained when we got here. Well we're here now and I want to know what's going on. Also what about Jessie? You never mentioned her again except for saying that she arrived here with Hermione."

"Yes I did but I don't think I'm the right person to explain this."

"Explain what Sirius? We've been patient before now but now I want answers. What is going on around here? If it has to do with my family then I have every right to know."

"Yes you do Dan. What Sirius meant was that we're not the best people to tell you." Remus added in.

Tonks had already left the room and headed into the living room where everyone was still gathered while Sirius and Remus handled the Grangers. She looked over at Hermione and was relieved to see her still sleeping.

"Are they here?" Harry asked

"Yes they are but they want answers now. We didn't tell them anything besides the fact that Hermione had arrived here with her cousin, had been attacked by deatheaters, and was in bad shape, and that they had to come with us. They wanted to know what happened but we had all silently agreed beforehand not to tell them anything until we got here." She answered him. Turning toward Albus Dumbledore she said, "Albus we were hoping that you could be the one to explain things to them."

"Of course child. Did you run into any trouble?" He asks concerned

"No Albus everything was clear."

"Alright then I better go break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He says while walking toward the door of the living room.

"Oh and Albus?" Tonks says before he got to far

"Yes Tonks?" He asked pausing before reaching the door

"They're not alone."

"What do you mean they're not alone?" He asked suspiciously

"They had a baby with them." She fills in

Albus looks surprised at that but doesn't comment. He just nods his head before leaving the room. As soon as he entered the hallway where the small group was gathered he heard Mr. Granger ask a question.

"Well then who is the person who can tell us?" He asked frustrated

"Perhaps I can be of service." Albus cuts in

A/N: Sorry if it's so short, i'll try to make the chapters longer. Also everything will be explained in later chapters like why Draco and Lavender are there. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. AN

Hey Everyone. I want to thank you all for reading this story so far. However, I have decided to stop writing it. I'm sorry! However, I did have an offer from _BlackDemonAngel _to take up the story. So you can go to her page and read it. Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Dan Granger." Mr. Granger says shaking his hand

"Jane Granger." Mrs. Granger doing the same while balancing the sleeping infant with one arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Please shall we sit down?" He walks into the dining room. "Tea? Lemon Drop?" He offers

"Tea would be fine, thank you." Mrs. Granger accepts on behalf of her and her husband.

After handing out the cups to the other two and serving one for himself, he folded his hands before him.

"Well I believe you both have questions and I will try my very best to answer them for you." he says pleasantly

"What's going on Mr. Dumbledore?" Dan asks

"Yes the other three wouldn't tell us a thing." Jane adds

"Earlier tonight your daughter and her cousin were taking a shortcut through the park close to your home when they were surrounded by Deatheaters."

"Who are they again?" Jane interrupts confused

"They are Voldemort's followers."

Seeing their blank looks, he was mildly surprised but kept it well hidden.

"Voldemort is an evil wizard set on taking over the world."

"So he's a tyrant." Dan clarifies

"Yes I guess you can call him that."

"Alright then where are my girls?"

"Perhaps I should continue where I left off?" he asks rhetorically "Deatheaters are very ruthless and set about trying to break Hermione's will into telling them where the Order, who's a group of wizards that fight to stop him, was located. She refused so they…There is no easy way to say this. Well they tortured the girls."

Jane gasped and covered her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes, twin streaks slowly streaming down her face.

"Are they okay?" Dan asks thickly his vision blurring slightly

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Ms. Jessie Granger has passed on. Hermione at the moment is as fine as she could be given the circumstances and is currently resting with Mr. Potter in the living room as we speak." he says gravely

"NO!" Jane yells distraught

Dan reaches over and gathers his wife in his arms, making sure not to squish the infant she still held.

"My offer my condolences to you and your family." He says softly watching them.

"Where's my baby? I want to see my baby." Jane says looking at Albus through red, tear-filled eyes.

"I'll take you to her now. May I ask who the child is?"

"This is Kaitlyn. She was Jessie's daughter." Dan answers softly and begins to wipe his eyes with a handkerchief

Albus leads them into the living room where everyone was still located. Draco and Ron were both sitting down near the couch with their girlfriends, Ginny and Lavender in their laps.

"Professor…" Harry trails off

"Harry this is Dan and Jane Granger. They're Hermione's parents." He replies

"I wish we could've met on better terms Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry says softly "I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you." Dan replies seeing that his wife was in no condition to do so.

"JESSIE!" Hermione yells sitting up quickly and sobbing. She had just relived everything in her dream and it felt like her heart was being ripped out and stomped on again.

"Shh….Hermione it's okay." Harry says hugging her tightly and letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Hermione." her father says tears filling his eyes once again

Hermione turned while still staying in Harry's arms and looked over to where her father was. "Daddy?" she asks vulnerably

"It's me princess." He replies and a moment later had his arms full of his sobbing teenage daughter.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I tried to protect her." she sobbed

"It wasn't your fault sweetie." he says rubbing her back and holding her securely in his arms, tears falling from his eyes

Kaitlyn started crying with the family feeling the gloomy atmosphere. Harry got up and offered to take her so that Jane could try to comfort her daughter as well. Jane reluctantly handed her over and gathered her daughter in her arms, Dan shifting his arms so that he was now holding both of his girls. Harry started to rock Kaitlyn slightly and speaking softly to her, getting her to calm down quickly, shocking everyone in the room at this.

A/N: Okay so BlackDemonAngel is writing her own version of my story. At first I didn't think I wanted to continue the story and was willing to give it up but while her version is good it's not what I envisioned so I thought I would try writing it again even though I'm not to sure how I'm gonna write it yet. However, this is still my first fan fiction that I've posted and after finding this unfinished chapter on my computer, I just started writing again. I know it's not that good but after I don't even know how long it's okay for now. I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try to do so. Thanks for the support I appreciate it. Tell me what you think, I love to hear from you all including on what you think could be fixed. Please don't be harsh though. Constructive criticism is okay but no flames.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following week passed byu in pretty much a blur for Hermione. Her days were spent taking care of Kaitlyn and helping her parents arrange her cousins funeral. Throughout it all Harry helped keep her spirits up and refused to let her fall into a depression. Her parents told her that she didn't have to take care of Kaitlyn and that they would do it but she insisted, her cousins last words ringing clearing in her head; _'Take care of Kaitlyn for me.' _Hermione woke up on the day of the funeral and just laid in bed not wanting to get up. Tears ran down her cheeks unnoticed as she thought of everything that happened. A knock went unnoticed while she was emmersed in her thoughts.

"Hermione? Are you up yet?" a voice called out from behind the still closed door

Not getting an answer the person knocking softly opened the door and poked their head inside. Seeing that she was awake they walked fully inside, closing the door behind them.

"Aww sweetie it's okay." they say after seeing her tears. "Come here," and she trew herself into their arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"She's gone Harry. Kaitlyn is just a baby. What am I supposed to tell her when she gets older?" she sobbed clutching onto him despretely

"You'll tell her the truth. Don't worry Hermione you're not alone. I'll be with you every step of the way." He tells her sincerely

"Really?" she asks looking up at him hopefully

Harry hated the vulnerabilty he saw in her eyes. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes again and he silently vowed to himself to train as hard as he can to defeat Voldemort and end this war once and for all.

"I promise." he replies

She gave him a weak smile and just sat there in his arms until she heard crying coming from the crib in the corner of her room. Sighing she started to get up but Harry gently pushed her back down.

"Why don't you go take a nice soak in the tub? I'll take care of Kaitlyn until you're done." he says since he was already dressed up in a black, silk button down shirt and black dress pants and shoes.

"Are you sure?" she asks hesistantly

"Positive. Now go on shoo." he playfully swats at her

Laughing softly she got up and after gathering her clothes she headed out the door into the bathroom. Meanwhile Harry walked over to the crib to get Kaitlyn. Upon seeing him Kaitlyn's cries started to quiet down to small hiccups.

"Good morning Princess. Did you sleep well?" he asks picking her up and cradling her in his arms and almost instantly smelling something unpleasant. "Well someone needs a clean diper."

Harry walked over to the changing table and set out to getting her ready for the day and softly talking to her throughout the process.

"You know Kaitlyn we're probably gonna be seeing a lot of eachother. Hermione is one of my best friends and I'll do anything to make sure that both you and her remain safe." he smiled as she giggled at him. "I'm gonna tell you a secret Katie. You see I'm in love with Hermione and have been for quite awhile. Some Gryffindor I turned out to be huh? I can't even tell her how I feel." He picked her back up since she was now dressed in a small black dress with black fancy shoes.

Harry walks over to the rocking chair that's tucked into the corner of the room and sits down in it, gently pushing himself back and forth as he rocked her. With a crack Dobby appeared before him startling Kaitlyn into tears. He began soothing her and speaking softly until she calmed down again.

"Dobby sorry Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby says twisting his ears

"It's fine Dobby. Was there something you wanted?" Harry asks waving the apology away

"Dobby was wondering if baby Grangy wanted hers bottle now."

"That would be great Dobby. I'm sure she's hungry about now," she replies looking down at the baby in his arms affectionately

Dobby disappeared and reappeared a few moments later with a bottle in his hands. "Dobby's brought the bottle for baby Grangy Master Harry Potter sir." he says handing the bottle to him

"Just Harry is fine Dobby and thank you." he says and Dobby disappears

After testing the heat of the milk against his arm he brings the nipple to her mouth so she could drink which she does so happily. Harry summoned one of her bibs to him and managed to place it on her so that none of the milk got on her dress. When she finished drinking he placed a towel on his shoulder and placed her against him and lightly patted her back until she let out a loud burb. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sound and placing her laying down in his arms again he gave her a kiss on her head and cleaned her up.

"You're really good with her you know."

Harry looks up and his breath catches in his throat. Hermione stood in the doorways dressed in a simple black dress with a black wrap and heels on. Her hair was done up in a french twist hairstyle.

"You look beautiful." he says instead, blushing slightly

"Thank you. You look handsome as well." she smiles

Harry could tell her smile while genuine still had a sad quality about it. Getting up he walked over and placing Kaitlyn in her arms he kissed her forehead and wrapping and arm around her walked out of the room. The two of them headed downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was gathered for breakfast. They were the last to arrive and no one spoke as they ate. Soon it was time to go. Leaving the house they all gathered into a stretched limousine that was to take them to the funeral site. After the prayer session, the reading of the final rights, and many tears Jessie was laid to rest, leaving everyone gathered to grieve for a woman most they didn't know except that she meant a lot to a witch that meant a lot to them. A while later they all arrived back to headquarters and the whole granger family asked to be excused. They weren't seen for the rest of the day but Harry made sure meals were sent up to them. That night he lightly knocked on Hermione's door to make sure that she was okay. Getting the command to come in he walked inside and over to her bed; he was already in his pajamas and so was she.

"Hey." he says softly sitting down at the edge of her bed

"Hey." she replies just as softly

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know... sad... angry... guilt." she says unable to express everything she was feeling inside

"Give it time. It'll get better."

"I know." she looks down at her bed covers and then glances back up at him through her eye lashes. "Harry..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you...I mean..."

"What is it Hermione? You know you can ask me anything." he says earnestly and takes her hand

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

He smiles softly and nods, "Of course."

She scoots over and lifts the edge of the blanket and he slides in and immediately pulls her close to him. She sighs and rests her head against his chest, his arm around her waist.

"Thanks for today Harry." she says softly on the edge of sleep

"You're welcome Hermione. I would do anything for you." he says and then hesistates "I love you Hermione." he confesses softly but she didn't hear his confession since she had already fallen asleep.

_____________________________________________________

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long delay. I've been busy but I realized that this would be a nice New Years gift to you all. So Happy New Years everyone! I hope you enjoy this since I typed the whole thing off the top of my head. I'll try to update again soon but no guarentees on when. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Hermione woke up and stretching she sat up and looked around. Her eyes fell on the spot next to her where Harry had been the night before. Running her hand over the spot and only feeling the cool sheets she realized that he must of left earlier. Looking over at the clock her eyes widened seeing that it was already 11:30. Jumping out of the bed she rushed over to the quiet crib situated in the corner of her room. She tried to calm down a bit and think logically when she didn't see Kaitlyn where she was supposed to be.

_'Think Hermione. She's not here so she has to be with someone.' _she thought frantically

Remembering that Harry had stayed the night in her room and wasn't there when she woke up she concluded that Kaitlyn was more than likely with him. Sighing in relief she walked back over to her bed and began to make it the muggle way. While it would of been quicker to just use magic she didn't want to have to rely on it so much. Grabbing her toiletries bag and the clothes she was gonna wear she set about her morning routine. Once finished she began making her way downstairs.

Hearing voices coming from the livingroom she headed in that direction. Stopping in the doorway she smiled at the sight in front of her. Harry was laying on the ground, propped up on his side and playing with Kaitlyn. Pulling her wand out she silently accioed her camera and snapped a picture of the two. The flash had Harry looking up at her and smiling, his eyes lighting up instantly.

"Hey," he says softly

"Hi."

"I'm sorry." he says with a guilty expression

"For what?" she asks confused and walked fully into the room and sitting down on the other side of Kaitlyn.

Upon doing so Kaitlyn caught the movement and giggled happily while clapping her hands. Hermione smiled and leaned down kissing her gently on the forehead. Kaitlyn of course took the oportunity to grab a fistful of Hermione's hair, which she didn't notice until she started to sit up again.

"Oww...Kaitlyn, sweetie you need to let go my hair." she says softly while trying to open her hand gently only to find her hair tangled between Kaitlyn's little fingers.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Smirking he looked at Hermione, "Would you like some help."

"No I'd rather you just sit there." she answers sarcastically.

Harry's smirk grew at her response but helped untangle her hair anyways. Sighing in relief when she was released Hermione conjured a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Harry couldn't help but stare at her, _'Wow she's so beautiful. I wish I could just tell her how I feel.' _he thought to himself sadly

"What?" Hermione asks noticing the stare

"Hermione. I..."

______________________________________

_{A/N: I am sooooo sorry. I'm sorry that it's soooo short and I'm sorry that i'm a bit late. I know I said a few days but then it kept being pushed back. I was gonna make it longer but felt that you all waited long enough and so I decided to just post this. I'm sorry if it's not that good but I would love to hear all your opinions. Please no flames; constructive critism is fine though. Thanks to everyone who story alerted and favorited the story! You guys are the best. I already have an idea for the next chapter and hope to begin writing it soon. Have a happy and safe 4th of July everyone!}_


	7. Author's Note

A/N:

Hey everyone this isn't a chapter and for that I'm sorry. Anyways I'm just writing to tell you all that I haven't forgotten about this story, I just have major writers block. I know what I want to happen, i'm just having a bit of trouble getting the wording right. So for now I'm gonna put the story on temporary hiatus . Hopefully my writers block will go away soon. Other than that I would like to thank everyone who's adding this story to their C2s, favorites, and alerts. It means a lot to me that you guys really like it. Again sorry for such a long wait.

~PhoenixBlaze8

P.S. This authors note will be deleted when I next update


End file.
